


Scones

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Café, M/M, Muggle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Stormy weather brings Wolfstar together
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Wolfnoote





	Scones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagemeikenu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagemeikenu/gifts).



The rain pounded on the coffee shop window so hard, Remus was half convinced the glass would break under the pressure. Not surprisingly, he hadn’t had a customer in three hours, and he was about out of his mind with boredom. He’d already made an entire flip book of a kitten on the post-it notes he’d found in his boss’ desk drawer. Lily wouldn’t mind, he was sure-as long as he left the doodles for her to see in the morning.

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus caught movement on the sidewalk. A tall figure, hunched against the weather, paused to huddle in the semi-protection of the cafe’s overhang. Without thinking, Remus wrenched the doors open. 

“Hi! Welcome to Un _ stag _ nant coffee!” His greeting sounded fake even to himself.

The drenched figure half collapsed inside, eventually unfolding to a height even greater than Remus’. 

“Hi,” the man said, wringing out his long hair on the welcome mat. “I didn’t think anyone was open this late.”

Remus glanced at the clock. He’d supposed to have closed half an hour ago. “Do you want to go back out in the rain?” He turned and stomped back to the counter in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“No! Thank you. I seem to have gotten myself lost and…” the man trailed off for a moment, and when Remus glanced up, he was momentarily frozen by a warm, yet piercing, gaze. “Thank you.”

Remus fidgeted with the edge of his apron. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Tea? Mint, if you have it.”

“Of course.” Remus took refuge in the familiarity of making tea, even if it was for a tall, handsome stranger. Surreptitiously, he glanced over his shoulder. The man was peering into the nearly-empty bakery display.

“Running low on sustenance, are you?”

Remus felt his cheeks heat, and hoped the man attributed it to the hot water. “Er-yeah. My manager is the baker and she left early. We didn’t think anyone would be in anyway, considering…” He gestured out the window with the kettle. 

Before Remus could finish ringing up the tea, a huge clap of thunder shook the building, and the power went out. It was several heartbeats before the generator kicked on, but it wasn’t enough power to turn on the computer. Remus put on his best customer-service smile. “Guess your tea is on the house!”

The man leaned one hip on the counter and took a sip of tea. “I must be lucky to be trapped by a storm with an adorable man who has just as unusual a name as I do.”

“How-”

Before Remus could finish, the man’s long finger gently poked his chest. “You’re wearing a nametag, Remus.”

“Oh. Right.” Remus felt his cheeks heating again. “Well, you’re not.” It felt lame as soon as he said it, but Remus was rewarded with a grin nonetheless. 

“Sirius. Come on out here. No need for you to stand behind the counter. No one else could possibly be as stupid as I am, going out in weather like this.” 

The next hour found the two of them deep in conversation, mugs of tea long gone cold. A rare moment of silence was filled with a rumbling from Sirius’ stomach. Remus, half embarrassed that he’d been chatting to a stranger so easily, jumped up and rummaged through the bakery display.

“Sorry, Sirius, there isn’t much here. Like I said earlier, Lily didn’t make much today.” Remus turned around to discover that Sirius was standing right behind him, peering over his shoulder. 

“Hmm. This won’t do at all.” Sirius glanced out the window. If anything, the rain seemed to surge. “Do you mind?” He asked, lifting the section of counter leading to the employee section. “I promise not to make too much of a mess.”

“Well-” Remus discovered he didn’t really have the heart to protest, especially when Sirius pulled on a spare apron over his posh clothes. 

Even though Sirius was the one doing most of the baking, Remus wasn’t surprised to discover that he was the one covered in flour by the time their scones made it into the oven. And, true to his word, Sirius cleaned up as he baked-the kitchen was cleaner when they finished than when they’d started. 

“These are the most incredible scones I’ve ever had,” Remus said, self-consciously rubbing a crumb from the corner of his mouth.

Sirius grinned, taking a sip from the fresh cup of tea Remus had made. “Thanks.” 

When the rain let up, they lingered in the doorway. Sirius mentioned he needed to get home for the dozenth time. He gently ran a finger down Remus’ arm. “Seriously. Jamie is going to kill me. Thanks again for rescuing me.” He grinned one last time, and was gone.

~

The next Tuesday, Lily cornered Remus the moment he walked into the cafe. 

“You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone!” She poked him hard in the chest.

“What? I’m not!" Remus took a step back. "What are you talking about?”

Even though Lily only came up to his chest, she was quite intimidating. 

"You got a package." 

" _ Here _ ?"

Lily shrugged and dragged Remus into her office. On the desk was a green box that covered nearly the entire top. There was a note held on with the bakery logo sticker.

_ For Remus- _

_ Thank you for the tea and conversation. I'd like to do it again, soon. _

_ Sirius _

Remus felt his cheeks heat, and Lily whooped in triumph. "I knew it! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I didn't know?"

"Wait." Lily brushed a finger across the logo sticker. "Le Noir Patisserie. Didn't they win-?" She pulled out her phone. "Yes! Listen. Le Noir Patisserie has won three Moustache Awards, including Best Rising Star to chef and owner, Sirius Black. Sirius opened the bakery three years ago-"

Remus stopped listening. He was staring into the box- it was filled with scones.


End file.
